Coming Together as one
by DigimonFusion99
Summary: When the seven Great Demon lords reappear to capture the digital world its up to the Digidestined and the Legendary Warriors to defeat them. Season 2 ,and 4 crossover. Please note this story takes place at Odaiba High school and in the Warriors part of the digital world. This story contains TK/Kari, Yolie/Ken, Zoe/ Takuya, Callie (my oc)/ Koichi.
1. Chapter 1- BACK IN BLACKWARGREYMON

**Chapter 1**

* * *

With the Seven Great Demon Lords

"Lucemon where were you?!" Daemon glares at the Demon Lords leader.

"Sorry I was still gathering my data from around the digital world." Lucemon growls.

"Well don't take so long next time." Laylamon (Lilithmon) grumbles back.

"Sure, I will just not let those rotten brats defeat me again," Lucemon argues.

"SHUT UP," Barbamon roars. Leviamon laughs at the looks of hatred on(should I use Laylamon or Lilithmon)'s and Lucemon's faces,"Save that hatred for the digidestined and Legendary Warriors when we destroy them."

"Anyway, how shall we destroy them?" Belphemon asked in a dark voice.

" As long as I can destroy the warriors of Space, Darkness, Light and Fire, I am good with anything." Lucemon calls out in response with a look of pure hatred.

"Lets just call for Blackwargreymon and Cerberumon." Beelzemon says as he calls for the digimon.

Unkown to them a shadow smirked and dissapeared, "Space and Darkness will prevail."

* * *

At The Castle of the Celestial Digimon

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon help, Blackwargreymon and Cerberumon are attacking the flame terminal." a small white chicken digimon yells followed by a yellow rabbit digimon with red pants.

"Lets the digidestined know, I fear there is more to this battle that meets the eye." Ophanimon says as she looks at Seraphimon.

"I agree, I sense a disturbance in the darkness. It is growing." Seraphimon sighed.

" Don't worry the digidestined will take care of it." Gennai exclaims.

"Gennai get your digidestined to find the Legendary Warriors." Ophanimon says. Gennai nods.

"Cherubimon, watch over the attack and let us know when it gets too bad." Seraphimon asked.

"Of course" he said As he thought back to the conversation he had with a mysterious digimon about the Seven Demon Lords, and the 5 words said at the end.

* * *

At the House of the Kanbaras

(The Ages- Kari, TK, Davis, Yolie, Ken, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and Callie are 16. Tommy is is 13. JP is 17. Izzy is 18)

_"Hurricane waves." A fairy with purple hair yelled as mini hurricanes flew out of her fingers as she attacked the dark shadows as they crept forward._

_"Kazemon watch out." A fairy with blue hair and wings shaped like a crescent moon yells as an attack __is aimed at her._

_Kazemon screams as the attack hits her and she falls into the dark abyss. Her wings unable to save her. A cruel laughter rang throught the night," it is over we have won. The world is ours now."_

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Callian 'Callie' Kanbara wakes up shaking slightly.

'What had that dream meant?' she asked herself.

_These wings were made to fly, _her phone/D-Tector rang.

" Hello, Callie here." the long brown haired girl proclaimed.

"Callie, its Koichi."

"Chief what do you need?" the brunette asked him who was slightly static on the line.

"Meet me at the school, all of us will be there. And really Chief?"

"Why? Yeah its a cute nickname"

"I believe the digital world is in danger."

"Whats make you say that?"

"Call it a digidestined feeling."

"Fine, be there in a few, I have something to discuss too"

"OK, Bye"

Callie glared at her phone as if challenging it ring again. When it didn't ring again she got up and got dressed.

* * *

With Koichi Kimura

The bluenette sighed as his girlfriend hung up on him as he got ready for the meeting. He grabbed his stuff and went out the door exclaiming,"See ya after school"

"There, you are big brother, I was wondering where were you." The longer haired bluenette said to his brother.

" Sorry, had to call Callie and tell her about the meeting."the boy replied.

"Ok, lets go."


	2. A Bigger Problem than Usual

**A Problem Bigger Than Usual**

* * *

Callie groaned as she walked to the school. She was worried about the Digital World and what her dream had meant.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Callie said as she made her way to the group.

"Don't worry Takuya is still not here yet." Zoe said.

"Really he was out the door by the time I was out of my room." Callie said.

"I'm here, guys." Takuya said as he ran up to the group

"Took you long enough." The blonde said.

Takuya blinks,"So what did you call the meeting for?"

"Well, I got a call on my D-Tector from Ophanimon saying that the Digital World was in trouble again." Koichi says making the other look at him in shock.

"What, she hasn't contacted us in 5 years, whats happening now?" JP asked.

"I don't know but Callie, didn't you have something to discuss." Koji said since he had heard his brother talk about it.

"Umm, well I had a dream, though it was more like a vision." the girl started.

"Well what happened." Tommy pressed on.

"Well Kazemon was fighting these weird shadows, I knew that they were digimon but I wasn't sure which ones then she was hit by a attack that made her wings freeze up and she fell into an abyss before she disappeared. Then a voice says,'its over we have won'." The girl finished frowning as she did so.

* * *

With the Digidestined

"Hey guys!" TK called as he ran over to the other digidestined.

"TK there you are." Kari said as she waved over her friend.


End file.
